Cyborg Secret
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Star Racer Haruka Tenoh has a terrible accident. To prevent her from dying, her father allows the mysterious company Terminator Inc. to save her. Afterwards, the blonde has an odd secret which makes dating her fan, Michiru Kaioh, pretty difficult...Ch. 15
1. Accident And Life Saver

Author's Note: The idea for the following fic came to me when I was playing around with one of those mice you use to cover mistakes in text written with a typewriter. You know what I'm talking about? Well, if you pull them over the word or line you wanna correct, they produce some kind of chrrrk noise, and my colleague said something like "That sounds like a cyborg or robot who's walking", and suddenly I had a little light bulb in my brain, and here's the result ^_^v

Disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru and all other mentioned Sailormoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The plot of the story and all other characters which are not borrowed from TV series or movies are mine. 

Dedication: Dedicated to Enigma, the one who owns my heart forever :)

Cyborg Secret

Prologue: Accident And Life Saver 

**Tokyo**** Times, January 28th**

_Female Star Racer Haruka Tenoh (22)  hurt perilous in car accident!_

**World News, January 31st **

_Doctor says: Star Racer Haruka Tenoh is not going to live!_

**Tokyo**** Sport Magazine, February 2nd**

_World of Car Racing hopes that Haruka Tenoh lives – chances not too good._

"You really think that she is the right one?" Doctor Hiroshi Tenoh asked, looking at the short bald man that stood next to him frowning. The man nodded and replied: "She is the best one. If we don't do it, she'll die…and if we do it, she might die too, but maybe we can save her." Tenoh sighed and looked through the huge glass window again. In the room behind, a blonde woman laid into a white hospital bed, connected to so many machines that nobody who wasn't a doctor could tell where they stopped and the woman started. "You're right." He finally said. "But promise me that you'll just do your operation, and then you'll leave her alone." The bald man next to him nodded. "Of course. She's the right one for the first human test, but not the right one for our whole project. If we see that it works, we can start the project with the suitable people." The doctor nodded and smiled at the bald guy next to him. "Then, you have my approval. Start as soon as possible." The bald man nodded and smiled before he turned around and left, while the doctor stayed where he was, still looking into the white room. "Haruka…I know that I wasn't the best father for you. If I can help you to survive, will you forgive me?" The doctor smiled at his comatose (A/N: is that the right word? My evil Word dictionary couldn't find it ;_;) daughter once more, then he turned around and walked down the hallway, the only sound that could be heard being the steady beeping of the countless machines in Harukas room.

"Scalpel…thanks." The bald man's voice came muffled, thanks to the green paper mask he was wearing over his mouth and nose. He looked at the young nurse that stood next to him, motioning up to the bright spot light that showed the blonde racers hurt and torn body in a more than cruel way. "Readjust the spot light, I can't see enough." He ordered. The nurse did what she had been told, and the bald guy nodded satisfied. "Just right. Now give me the parts." The operation continued, and four hours later, the bald man and the nurse both left the OP, while two male nurses rolled the bed out and back into the room Haruka had been before. All the machines where gone, and for the first time since the accident, Haruka didn't need the breath helping machine anymore.

**Tokyo**** Times, February 21st**

_Star Racer Haruka Tenoh survived! Doctor speaks of a medical miracle!_

**World News, February 25th**

_Haruka Tenoh: First interview after the accident!_

**Tokyo**** Sport Magazine, March 1st**

_Haruka Tenoh's great comeback! One month after the accident, the racer is back to top form!_

****


	2. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

„Hi Dad." Haruka spoke, entering the living room with her sports bag slung over her right shoulder. "Hi, Haruka." Her father replied, smiling at his daughter so brightly that the blonde seriously considered to put on sunglasses. "Let me guess, you won again." Hiroshi spoke, his grin widening when his daughter nodded. "Yeah…seems like that accident somehow increased my abilities even more." Haruka replied, throwing her bag into the next corner. Her father seemed to flinch at that remark, then he gave his daughter an obvious fake smile. "You think that, huh? Well, I think that you now let out your real talent and don't hold back anymore. You almost died, I don't think that your racing colleagues can intimidate you anymore." Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Maybe. Anyway…it's not important. The only thing that counts is that I'm alive…and that I'm on the best way to become the world's first female formula one racer." Both grinned at each other before Haruka ran one hand through her short cut blonde hair and made a vague gesture towards the bathroom. "I'll go and take a quick shower. See you later." "Okay…I have to leave for my shift now. See you tomorrow." Haruka and her father smiled at each other once more before Haruka left the room, silently thanking the Gods for the fact that her father now fully accepted her. Although she somehow was mad at him for the fact that she nearly had had to die until he approved her life style, she was more than happy that he finally did at all and had stopped his nagging. The blonde entered the bathroom and just bent down to pull off her socks when an odd noise suddenly came from her right knee. Frowning, Haruka remained in her lightly bend position and looked down on her knee. She slowly bent it a little more, and the noise repeated itself, a weird electric *chrrrk* sound. "What the…" Haruka mumbled, straightening up again and leaving the bathroom. "Dad?" the blonde called out, but received no answer. "Great, he's already gone." She mumbled to herself while she walked over into her father's working room. Without even noticing it, the blonde sat down at her father's desk, staring at her knee frowning. Then, her eyes fell on a blue folder that laid in the first drawer of the desk, with the stamp "TOP SECRET" on it. Her frown deepening, Haruka pulled the folder out and opened it. On the first page, she saw herself grinning from one of her passport photos, the photo itself attached to a formula where almost everything about her was noted. With shaking hands, Haruka turned the page, and her eyes widened at what she read next. "No chance to survive…only possibility to save her is to replace all the damaged parts of her body with technical spare parts from Terminator Inc…" Slowly, Haruka turned the page again, afraid of what she would read next. "List of replaced body parts." Was the headline of the next  page, followed by a long inventory: "Both eyeballs, both optic nerves, leading to an increase of 200 percent of Haruka's sight - 75 percent of her bones – right and left biceps and triceps – right and left leg muscles – right knee – left wrist, leading to a possible weight holding of the fivefold of Haruka's bodyweight…" "I can't believe it." Haruka mumbled to herself, staring at the folder in horror. "They…they turned me into some kind of Robocop!"

When Hiroshi returned from his shift at midnight, he was surprised to see that the lights of Harukas room where still on. Thinking that his daughter simply had fallen asleep without turning them off – wouldn't be the first time – he entered her room, his surprise increasing when he saw Haruka sitting on the bed, staring out of the window. "Hey, Dad." She finally spoke, looking at him with an odd expression in her eyes. "Hey, Haruka. Why are you still…" Hiroshi started, but suddenly he stopped in mid sentence when Haruka threw an all to known blue folder over to him. It landed on the ground, sliding the last half meter until it came to a stop at his feet. "Care to explain that to me?" Haruka now asked, her voice cold and harsh. Slowly, Hiroshi bent down and picked the folder up, his hands shaking so strong that most of it's content fell out of it and landed on the ground. "It was the only way to save you." He finally spoke, his voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. "And why didn't you tell me?" Haruka asked, her voice not cold anymore, but now full of grief and disappointment. "Why? You put enough metal into my body to build a car with it, and I have to find out that way." "I wanted to tell you." Hiroshi replied, looking into his daughter's teal eyes. "I really wanted to…but I didn't know how." Haruka let out a shaky sigh before her gaze returned to the window. "And you say that this", she made a vague gesture at the folder's contents that still laid on the floor, "was the only way to save me?" Hiroshi nodded, walking over to his daughter's bed and sitting down next to her. "You were hurt so badly in that accident that there was no chance you would live. I kept you alive with  the machines we have at the hospital, but I knew that sooner or later, I would have to let you go." He softly spoke, putting a gentle hand on Haruka's shoulder. "And then, the owner of Terminator Inc. visited me. He guaranteed me that he and his people would leave you alone, in case you survive the operation, and that it wouldn't affect your life at all. Of course, now you're stronger then any person alive at this planet, but that's not too bad, is it?" Haruka smiled a little at her father's last remark and shook her head. "It isn't. It just would have been nice if you'd told me." Hiroshi sighed and nodded. "I know. Are you mad at me…?" Haruka let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, not really…that all is pretty cool in a very odd way." Hiroshi chuckled and ruffled his daughter hair. "Is it true that I can lift things that are five times my weight now?" Haruka asked, sudden interest in her voice. Hiroshi shrugged and nodded. "Technically, it should work. Just try it, but make sure that no one sees you. That all is top secret." Haruka grinned and nodded, slowly starting to cope with the fact that she was some kind of Cyborg.  


	3. Meeting Michiru

Chapter 2: Meeting Michiru

The next morning, Haruka walked into the garage of the race track, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Apparently, having lots of technology in your body didn't really protect you from being tired when you didn't sleep enough. "Hey, Haruka!" her boss, a kind and warm-hearted man named Masanori Ogawa called out to her. "Why the tired face?" he asked while walking over to his favourite race car driver, wiping oil off his hands with a dirty old rag. "Just didn't get enough sleep." Haruka replied before she let out another yawn, opening her mouth so wide that Masanori feared she could tear the muscles of her jaw in two. "Oh. Can you drive?" he now asked, concerned. Haruka stifled a sigh – ever since her accident, Masanori was over-protective when it came to her – and replied: "You know me. I'm always…ready…for…" the blonde trailed off, and her eyes widened. Surprised, Masanori turned around, and when he saw what – or, better said, who – caused Harukas odd behaviour, he grinned. "Who's that?" Haruka finally managed to ask, after picking up her jaw, while her eyes practically were glued to the young aqua haired girl that walked towards the garage gate. "Michiru Kaioh. She's a trainee at Tokyo Sport Magazine and probably wants to interview you." "Thank you, Lord!" Haruka whispered, while Masanori chuckled and shook his head. "Love-struck teenagers." He then teased, while Haruka glared at him. "I'm not a teenager! I'm twenty-two!" she cried out, but before she could threaten Masanori with terrible beating – all in good fun, of course – Michiru reached the two and interrupted the two: "Good morning, Mr Ogawa and Mr Tenoh." Both Haruka and Masanori let out a small cough before they both turned to face Michiru, straightening up, Haruka's chest swelling since she just had been called Mr. "Good morning, Ms Kaioh!" they spoke unison before looking at each other, feeling like two students who greeted their teacher in the morning. After a moment of silence, Masanori scratched the back of his head and pointed at the next car. "I'll leave you two now, so you do your interview, Ms Kaioh." Michiru smiled at him and nodded, and he walked away, while Haruka motioned towards the race track's lounge. "Shall we sit in there, Ms Kaioh?" Michiru nodded and smiled up at the taller Haruka. "Oh, and please call me Michiru. I'm too young for the Ms Kaioh thing." The aqua haired girl then spoke while the two walked over to the lounge. Haruka smiled down at her and replied: "Only if you call me Haruka." Michirus smile brightened, and she nodded. "Gladly." The two women reached the lounge and sat down, Haruka coughing to drown out the chrrrk noise her knee produced again. "Call Terminator Inc. and tell them about your knee." The blonde made a mental note to herself before putting on her most charming smile and looking at Michiru. "So, you're from Tokyo Sport Magazine and want an interview with me, right?" she asked, her eyes nearly falling out when Michiru blushed heavily and shook her head. "Actually, no. I mean, yes, um, no…umm…" Haruka couldn't help herself, but had to grin at the aqua haired girls behaviour. Michiru let out a sigh and finally confessed: "My father is working for that magazine, but I don't. I just needed a good reason to…meet you." At the last two words, the aqua haired girl nearly turned purple. Haruka gave her another charming smile and spoke: "Well…I'm honoured. But…you do know that I'm female, right?" "Of course!" Michiru replied, nodding her head so frantically that her hair flew around her head like crazy. "I just called you Mr Tenoh because I once read that you like that." Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Seems like you know everything about me." She then spoke. _Except for the fact that I'm the 20th Century version of a Cyborg."I'm your biggest fan." Michiru now added, her face slowly returning to it's normal colour. She started to dig through her pockets until she pulled out a picture she had cut out from a youth magazine that had once announced that Haruka Tenoh was the hottest racer ever, printing the blondes grinning face to prove that, holding it out to the blonde. "Could I get your autograph?" she shyly asked. Haruka smiled and took the picture from the nervous girls hands. "Of course." She scribbled her name on the picture, then turned it around and wrote something on the back of it Michiru couldn't see. "There ya go." The blonde then spoke, giving the now signed picture back to it's owner. "Thanks!" Michiru cried out, quickly putting the photo back to where she had pulled it out from. "I hope you're not mad at me." She then added, turning into the shy girl all of a sudden again. "Mad? Why should I be mad?" Haruka asked, surprise in her voice. "Because I lied to your boss and said that I wanna do an interview with you." The aqua haired girl replied, blushing heavily again. "Nah, I'm not mad." Haruka calmed the young girl down, smiling at her. "Actually, slowly I'm getting sick of all that interviews. I mean, I had to give a lot of them before, but ever since the…accident…it became even worse. And it was the only way for you to get in." she added after a few moments of thinking. "Security is tight since my crash." Michiru nodded, knowing what the police had found out: that somebody had been tampering with the brakes of Haruka's car before the race had started. Only bad thing was that they had no clue whom it could have been. "Anyway", the aqua haired girl now spoke, "I gotta go now. It was very nice to meet you, Haruka." "Same here." Haruka replied, smiling and standing up, a soft chrrrk sound echoing through the room. "Did you hear that?" Michiru asked, frowning and looking around. Haruka's eyes went O_O, but she quickly regained her cool composure and replied: "No, hear what?" "Some odd noise…oh, never mind. Once more, it was nice to meet you…and thanks for the autograph." Michiru smiled at the blonde, then left while Haruka let out a sigh and stared at her knee in anger. "Stupid thing." She muttered to herself, kicking the couch she had been sitting on. Unfortunately, the blonde had forgotten about the fact that the muscles of her legs now were technologic, and thus much stronger. Her foot sunk into the upholstery of the couch, and Harukas eyes widened. She quickly pulled it back out, coughed and then left the room as if nothing had happened._

Michiru walked away from the race track, grinning from ear to ear while she awed at the autograph Haruka had given her. Then, the aqua haired girl remembered that the blonde racer had written something on the back of the picture, and she turned it to look. "4278528364. Call me. Haruka." Michirus eyes nearly fell out, and she happily sighed before hugging the picture. "I will!" she then cried out, causing all the other people on the street to give her odd looks. "Yes, I will!" with that, she walked on, humming a happy tune all the way home.


	4. Arranging A Date

Chapter 3: Arranging A Date 

Haruka returned home from track, whistling a happy tune. She threw her sports bag into the next corner, while calling out: "Dad?" "I'm here!" her father's voice came from his working room. Haruka walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his desk, pointing to her leg. "You've got to call Terminator Inc., my knee is making odd noises." The blonde complained, causing her father to chuckle before he leaned closer to his daughter's leg. "Move it." He ordered. Haruka did what her father had told her, and the odd chrrrk noise echoed through the room once more. Her father frowned and sat back up. "How odd, this shouldn't happen. I'll call Terminator Inc. first thing tomorrow in the morning." Haruka nodded and was just about to reply something when suddenly the phone rang. "I'll go answer it." The blonde offered, earning a nod from her father. She walked over to the phone and picked the receiver up. "Hello?" "Haruka?" Michirus shy voice came through, and the blonde broke into a wide grin. "Yeah." She replied, determined to keep her cool and not to let her happiness show. "It's me, Michiru." The aqua haired girl spoke, feeling how her heartbeat increased when Haruka replied: "I know. I never forget a pretty girls voice." She blushed, glad that Haruka couldn't see it, and giggled. "Thanks." Haruka grinned, looking at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall over the phone. She ran one hand through her hair and asked: "Anything I can do for you?" "Well…" Michiru started, then stopped talking again and gulped. _I can't ask her out for a date! She's a star racer, and who knows if she's a lesbian anyway? _"Yes?" the blonde now asked, frowning at her reflection. "I wanted to ask…if…if you…wouldliketogoonadatewithme." Michiru finally blurted out. Haruka blinked and tried to piece together what Michiru just had said. "A date." She finally spoke as soon as it was clear what the aqua haired girl had meant. "Yes…" Michiru replied, blushing heavily again, already awaiting the blonde to yell something like "I'm not a dyke!" at her. Instead, Haruka chuckled and replied: "I'd love to, Michiru. How about Saturday?" Michiru nearly jumped with joy when she answered: "Saturday is perfectly fine with me. Will you pick me up?" "Of course. At seven?" Haruka wanted to know, glad when Michiru agreed on that. "Seven is perfect. Thanks for accepting my invitation." The aqua haired girl softly added, causing Haruka to break into a wide grin. "I have to say thanks, for inviting me. See you on Saturday, then." She spoke, meaning every word of it. "Yes, see you." Michiru replied, also grinning from ear to ear. The aqua haired girl hung up her receiver and literally bounced back into her room, gaining the attention of her mother, Hitomi Kaioh. "Michiru, honey? Why are you so happy?" the elderly woman asked, standing up and following her daughter. When she reached the aqua haired girls room, Michiru was lying on her bed, looking at her huge poster of Haruka with starry eyes. "You won't believe what just happened." The aqua haired girl sighed, while her mother smiled and sat down next to her. "Let me guess, you'll go on a date with Haruka, right?" Michiru looked at her mother shocked. "How come you know that? Did you eavesdrop?" "No!" Hitomi protested, raising her hands. "But it wasn't hard to guess, seeing that you sneaked into the racetrack just to meet her…and that she gave you her phone number." The elder woman added with a mischief glint in her eyes. Michiru blushed and giggled. "Okay…yes, it's true. We're going on a date…on Saturday." "How nifty!" Hitomi cried out, suddenly pulling her daughter into a bone-crashing bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Michiru laughed and tried to free herself from her mother's embrace. "Mom, you're crushing me. I want to live until Saturday, you know?" Hitomi let go of her, giving her a sheepish grin. "Sorry!" Michiru giggled and shrugged. "It's okay. You'll have to help me on Saturday, I have to look great." Hitomi nodded, getting a determined look in her eyes. "Yes! You need to make Haruka drool over you." Michiru blushed and lightly slapped her mothers shoulder. "Mom! I want to go on a date with her, not seduce her right after we met!" Hitomi laughed and shrugged. "Anyway…you gotta look good. Harukas jaw should hit the floor as soon as she sees you." Michiru nodded, smiling, in her mind already dreaming about the date. 

The same time, Haruka was sitting in her room, flexing her biceps and awing at the bulge that got created thanks to her movement. The blondes eyes fell on the heavy cupboard where she kept her clothes, and she decided to test her strength on it. The blonde knelt down in front of the piece of furniture, grabbed it with one arm and tried to lift it. Slowly, the cupboard started to move upwards, and Haruka started to grin proudly. "Haruka! What are you doing?" her fathers voice suddenly came, causing the blonde to let out a yelp and to lose her grip on the cupboard. It crashed back to the floor, creating a loud banging noise. "Now look at what you did." Haruka spoke jokingly, winking at her father, who blushed. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask about the phone call before." "Oh, it was Michiru…you know, that girl from the racetrack I told you about." Haruka replied, pushing the cupboard back into it's former position. "We're going on a date." She then added. "Oh." Her father replied. "Well…have fun then." With that, he left the room, leaving Haruka behind sighing – and wondering when her father finally would completely accept the fact that his daughter was a lesbian. 


	5. Family Feud

Chapter 4: Family Feud

The next morning, Haruka woke up when her father knocked against the door of her room. "Haruka, wake up!" he called out, much to the blondes dismay. She groaned and opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed. "What is it, dad?" the blonde finally spoke while she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it. "I just called Terminator Inc." her father spoke. "They said that they can fix your knee on Saturday, at six." "What?" Haruka cried out. "Dad! I have a date at seven, how shall I manage this!" "You'll have to cancel your date." Her father replied, pity in his voice. "Saturday at six was the only date Terminator Inc. had free." Haruka let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay…I'll call Michiru and tell her then." "Fine." Her father replied, giving her an odd smile. "I need to go to the hospital now, see you later." "See you." Haruka replied, waving goodbye to her dad. He left while Haruka walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and dialled Michirus number.

Michiru was sitting in her room, reading a novel, when suddenly the phone rang. She heard how her mother answered it, and one minute later, Hitomi called out: "Michiru! It's for you." Michiru jumped up and hurried out of her room and over to where her mother stood with the receiver in her hand. "It's Haruka." The elder woman whispered. Michiru beamed and took the receiver. "Hello?" she spoke, her heartbeat increasing when Harukas voice came. "Hey, Michiru." The blonde spoke, already feeling sorry for what she would have to say next. "What's up?" the aqua haired girl now asked. Haruka took in a deep breath and finally spoke: "I have to cancel our date, Michiru. I'm sorry." Michiru could feel how her heart sank. "Oh…" she softly spoke, earning a small sigh from Haruka. "I'm sorry. But I have an important appointment at six, so…how about if we meet Saturday next week?" "Okay." Michiru replied, smiling again. "Seven again?" she then asked, and Haruka agreed. "I'll pick you up. Can we talk on the phone once or twice until then?" "Of course." Michiru replied, her smile widening. The two women kept talking for almost half an hour, then finally quit their conversation and both hung up. 

"Dad?" Hiroshi looked up at his daughter's voice. "Yes, Haruka?" he asked, smiling up to his daughter. Haruka let out a sigh before she spoke: "I cancelled my date. Hopefully it'll only take one appointment to fix my leg…" "Probably." Her father replied, smiling. "I hope Michiru wasn't too mad." He then added. Haruka shook her head. "I don't think so…we'll have our date next week, instead of today." "I see…" her father replied, an odd expression on his face. "Dad…" Haruka spoke, letting out a sigh. "Stop trying to change me." Hiroshi gave her a surprised look. "Trying to change you?" he then repeated. Haruka glared at him and replied: "Yes. Stop trying to make me straight. I'm a lesbian, so get over it and get on with your live." Hiroshi jumped up, angered. "Haruka! You can't talk to me like that!" he yelled out, returning to the impossible way he had been before Harukas accident. "Oh yes, I can!" Haruka shot back, feeling how anger grew inside her. Hiroshi stared at her, his eyes practically burning with anger. "You will not go on that date." He finally pressed out between clenched teeth. "Oh yes, I will." Haruka replied, clenching her fists. "And you will not keep me from going!" Hiroshi stared at his daughter, sheer anger in his eyes. "I'm your father, and you will do what I tell you! And when I tell you that won't go to that date, you'll obey me!" he then yelled, his face reddening.  "So you're my father, eh?" Haruka shot back, not to calm herself either. "Well then, maybe you should start _behaving _like one." And with that, she turned around on her heels and marched out of the room, leaving her father behind with his mouth hanging open.

Haruka drove down the street, stepping down on the gas pedal so hard that it almost touched the floor of her car. She didn't really know where she driving; the only thing that counted was that she _drove, the destination didn't matter. After almost one hour of driving around, the blonde finally decided that she would drive over to the racetrack. No sooner thought than done, Haruka stepped down on the gas pedal even harder, speeding off to the track. _

"Hey Haruka!" Haruka turned her head into the direction of the man calling out to her while she walked into the track's lounge, waving over to the guy. "Hey Kaketo!" she called back, her attention already focused to her race car. The blonde didn't notice how Kaketo rose from his chair, and if she would have noticed, she wouldn't have cared. The blonde opened the hood of her car,  with the intention to check if everything was okay. Ever since somebody had tampered with her car and caused her nearly deadly crash, Haruka was more then careful when it came to checking everything. After almost twenty minutes, the blonde was satisfied with her check and closed the hood again when all of a sudden the sound of a motor being revved made her look up. One of the racer cars drove towards her with unbelievable speed; but it wasn't that that scared Haruka to no end. The scary thing was that the driver of the car was wearing a black ski mask, making it impossible for her to see his face. When Haruka realized that the car wouldn't stop, but had the intention to drive over her, she turned around and ran. 


	6. Close To Kissing, Close To Death

Chapter 5: Close To Kissing, Close To Death

Haruka ran for her life, knowing that if she was too slow, she would end up under the tires of the car that chased her. Her eyes fell on the almost three meter high wall that surrounded the race track, and a short flash of memory came up in front of her inner eye. _"Right and left leg muscles were replaced…" "Does that mean that I can jump higher now too?" the blonde wondered, when she realized one thing that should be prove enough: she was able to run away from a car that drove on high speed, so it probably wasn't a problem to jump over the wall. Pulling in a deep breath, Haruka sped off towards the wall, the car still chasing her and becoming faster. Slowly, the blonde approached the wall, and she pulled in one more deep breath before she flexed the muscles in her legs and jumped. _

"Whooaaa!" Haruka cried out while sailing over the wall, almost two meters between her feet and the capstone. She could hear how the car came to a screeching halt; the driver was probably shocked to no end now, after he had to see how his supposed victim jumped over the high wall. Then, Haruka hit the ground with unbelievable force, rolled a few meters and finally stopped, lying in the grass motionless. 

"Haruka…Haruka, wake up!" The sweet, melodic voice reached Harukas ears, traveled on to her brain and finally made her open her eyes. "Huh…?" the blonde groaned, but let out a shocked little squeal when two concerned blue eyes looked back at her. "Hey, calm down. It's me, Michiru." The aqua haired owner of the eyes quickly spoke, causing Haruka to let out a relieved sigh. "What happened to you?" Michiru asked concerned, helping the groggy blonde to sit up and holding her. "I had a fight with my father…" Haruka explained, rubbing her hurting ankles while she did, "and so I drove here to relief my stress…and suddenly some maniac in a car started to chase me, and so I…" the blonde trailed off, realizing that she couldn't tell Michiru about her jumping over the wall. "And so you what?" the aqua haired girl now asked, frowning. "…climbed over the wall, then slipped on the top if it and fell." Haruka explained lamely, hoping that Michiru would buy that. Before the aqua haired had a chance to question Harukas story though, the blonde quickly asked: "What are you doing here anyway?" Michiru blushed heavily, looking to the side. "Well…I hoped that I would catch you on the racetrack, but the stupid guard at the front gate wouldn't let me in…so I wanted to walk around that wall to find a back entrance, and that was when I saw you lying here." "I see." Haruka replied, smirking. Michiru blushed even deeper and didn't dare to look at the blonde, until she felt how someone gently took her hand. Surprised, Michiru looked up, finding herself staring into Harukas eyes. Sparks flew, and slowly, the two moved closer to each other, just about to kiss…when a male voice interrupted them. "Hey, Tenoh!" Both Haruka and Michiru flinched, Haruka silently letting out a curse. She had been *this* close to kissing Michiru, and that idiot had interrupted it all…Sighing, the blonde turned to look, only to find herself staring into Kaketo's not-too-handsome face. "What's up, Kaketo?" she finally asked, suppressing the urgent need to punch the racer into the face for keeping her from kissing Michiru. "What are you doing out here? I thought that you are at the track?" Haruka just shrugged it off and stood up, pulling Michiru with her in the process, since the two women still were holding hands. The aqua haired girl refused to let go of her, much to the blondes happiness, and of course Kaketo had to notice. "Aww, got yourself a new girlfriend?" he asked, envy in his voice. Both Haruka and Michiru blushed heavily, and Haruka shook her head. "No…she's not my girlfriend." Michiru looked down to her feet for one second before her eyes came up again and she forced herself to smile. "Nope, I'm not her girlfriend." Kaketo smiled. "Too bad, the two of you would make a great match, I think…anyway, Tenoh, I wanted to ask something else." "Spill it." Haruka replied, letting go of Michirus hand in the process and crossing her arms over her chest, much to the aqua haired girls discomfort. "We have a new rally car, want to test it out?" Kaketo now asked, grinning. "I already drove it, it totally rocks!" Haruka smiled and looked at Michiru. "Want to drive with me, Michiru?" Michiru nearly jumped with joy. "Of course, Haruka!" Harukas smile widened, and she took Michirus hand again. "Come with me, then." The two of them walked off, leaving Kaketo behind with a slightly worried expression on his face. 

Haruka started the engine of the car, revving it. Next to her, Michiru started to beam at the sound and looked at Haruka, grinning from ear to ear. "Ready to go?" the blonde asked, and Michiru nodded, putting her seatbelt on. Haruka stepped down on the gas pedal again, and the car sped off, racing over the track at tremendous speed. Then, the first curve came, and Haruka stepped down on the brake. Nothing happened. Harukas eyes widened with shock, and she stepped down on the brake pedal harder, again with no avail. Next to her, Michiru started to panic, and then the aqua haired girl screamed when the car approached the wall at tremendous speed. 


	7. Friendship Forms

Chapter 6: Friendship Forms

Michiru sat in the car screaming, while Haruka quickly unfastened the seatbelts of both Michiru and her. Then, the blonde pushed her door open, reached over and grabbed Michiru around the waist. "Haruka!" the aqua haired girl cried out. "What are you…" Michiru stopped talking and started to scream again when Haruka held her tight and jumped out of the car with her, turning in a way that she hit the ground hard and Michiru landed on top of her. Haruka had the wind knocked out of her at the hard impact, and she let out a loud groan when her head connected with the track more than hard. Michiru laid on top of her dazed, but snapped back to full consciousness when the now driverless car crashed against the wall, exploding in a huge ball of fire. Michiru pressed her head into Harukas chest as a wave of heat rolled over the two girls, whimpering softly and literally paralyzed with fear. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, the aqua haired girl found herself able to move again, and she raised her head to look at Haruka. The blonde now let out a groan and opened her eyes, dazed. "Are you okay?" Michiru asked, her voice shaking. "Yeah…" Haruka replied while the aqua haired girl crawled off her and knelt next to her, "I'm fine…" Slowly, the blonde sat up, rubbing her aching head. "What about you?" she then asked, sudden concern in her voice. Michiru gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Haruka…thanks to you." Haruka smiled back, and the two girls got to their feet. Kaketo came jogging over to them, his face full of worry. "Oh my God, I saw what happened! Are you both okay?" the man asked, earning two nods in reply. "Thank God." Kaketo breathed, wiping a thin line of sweat from his brow. "I already feared the worse when I saw that car explode…" Haruka gave him an odd look, but didn't make any comment and just shrugged. "We are both okay, so don't worry…" The blonde looked at Michiru. "I could really use a good strong coffee now, what about you?" Michiru beamed at the taller woman. "Of course, Haruka ^_^" She replied, causing Haruka to grin from ear to ear. "Great. Shall we leave, then?" Michiru nodded, and the two women walked off the racetrack, leaving Kaketo behind. 

Haruka took a sip of her coffee, leaning back in her seat and smiling at Michiru, who smiled back. "So, Michiru…" the blonde then started, gaining the attention of her friend, "what are you doing? I mean, working, or school, or…" "Oh, I'm attending college." Michiru replied, giving the blonde a shy smile. "I'm studying journalism…so I can take over my father's job one day." Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Good idea. You can write about me." The blonde winked at her friend, who blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Haruka asked, leaning forward. "Nothing…" Michiru replied, blushing even more. Haruka decided to drop the subject and came up with another question: "You have any hobbies? Besides sneaking into racetracks, I mean." Michiru giggled at the last remark before answering the blondes question: "I love to draw…oh, and I play the violin. What about you?" "Well, other than racing cars…I play the piano…" Haruka chuckled at Michirus surprised face before asking: "What?" "Well…you don't seem like a person who plays the piano." Michiru finally stammered out, feeling awfully stupid all of a sudden. Much to her happiness, Haruka didn't seem offended it all; the blonde just chuckled and nodded. "True, most people say that when I tell them." She then spoke, earning another giggle from the aqua haired girl. The two women sat there for another one and a half hour, until Haruka checked her watch and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm afraid I gotta go now…" she then spoke, and Michiru nodded, letting out a sigh too. "Same here…my mom will kill me." The aqua haired girl then spoke, rolling her eyes. Haruka gave her a smile and asked: "Can I call you?" "Of course!" Michiru beamed, and the blonde smiled at her. "Great. I'll see you, then." Michiru nodded and both women rose from their seats, Haruka holding the door open for Michiru before their ways parted. 

Haruka entered the apartment she shared with her father, only to let out a loud yelp when her father sped towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing bear-hug. "Haruka! I'm so glad you are okay!" he cried out, nearly in tears. Haruka gave him an odd look. "Why shouldn't I be?" she then asked, still pissed at him for the things he had said earlier. "Kaketo called me and told me about what happened…I was so worried!" Hiroshi replied, still refusing to let go of his daughter. Finally, Haruka managed to free herself from the hug and glared at her father. "That actually surprises me, seeing the way you keep treating me." She then spoke, her voice cold as ice. Her father gave her a hurt look. "Haruka…I'm sorry." He then spoke, staring down at his feet. Haruka just gave him another cold look before she walked past him and into her room. "I'm just worried!" her father called out after her, only to be rewarded with Haruka slamming the door close. 


	8. Duet Partner

Chapter 7: Duet Partner

The next morning, Haruka woke up before her father, much to her happiness, since she didn't want to run into him. Quickly, the blonde got dressed, still annoyed at the sound her knee produced, got her car keys and made her way down into the garage. The blonde unlocked her car, climbed into it and drove off, towards the race track where she had an important meeting today.

Haruka passed the guard without problems, parked her car and got out of it. Masanori, her boss, immediately spotted the blonde and came running over to her, though he was quickly out of breath thanks to his age. "Haruka! I heard about what happened yesterday, my Gosh, are you sure you are okay?" Haruka smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry…except for the bump on the back of my head where I hit the track, nothing happened to me." Masanori let out a sigh of relief and patted Harukas shoulder. "Thank God. I was so worried…" He sighed again and looked at the blonde, his eyes full of sadness all of a sudden. "Haruka…I think you should stop racing for a while. Until we know who tries to kill you…" "What?" Haruka cried out, disbelief in her voice. "You can't mean that, Masanori! Racing is my life!" "I know." Masanori replied softly. "And it also could be your death, if you continue racing while that attacker is still out to get you." Haruka stayed silent for a few moments, then slowly nodded. "You are right." Masanori gave her a surprised look. "Really?" The blonde nodded before briskly turning around. "Tell me as soon as you know who the attacker is." She spoke, already walking over to her car. Masanori called out to her, but Haruka didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see her tears.

Michiru and her mother were walking down Tokyo's main street, enjoying the nice summer day and chatting about various things, when Michiru spotted a familiar blonde woman sitting in one of the coffee shops, staring into her cup with an extremely depressed expression on her face. "Look, it's Haruka!" her mother now also pointed out, before worry filled her voice. "She doesn't look to good, right?" Michiru nodded, concern overshadowing her beautiful face. "I'll go and talk to her for a sec…maybe something happened at the track again." The aqua haired girl then spoke. Hitomi nodded, and Michiru hurried away from her mother and into the coffee shop, to the desk the blonde sat at. 

"Haruka?" Haruka looked up at hearing her name, only to find herself staring into Michirus almost angelic face. "Hey." The blonde mumbled grumpily before returning her concentration to hypnotising the coffee that was still left in her cup. "Are you okay?" Michiru now asked, her concern for her blonde friend clearly showing through in her voice. Haruka shrugged, not answering her verbally, and continued to stare. "Mind if I sit down?" the aqua haired girl now continued her asking, only to be rewarded with another shrug. Slowly, Michiru sat down, facing the blonde, before she gently reached out and took Harukas hand. Surprised, the blonde looked up again, only to see Michiru smiling back at her. "Haruka, I can tell that something is wrong. Want to talk about it?" Haruka shrugged again before she softly spoke: "Masanori forbid me to race until they found out who is trying to kill me. Which can take forever." Michiru let out a sympathetic sigh and stroke the back of Harukas hand with her thumb. "They will find him, Haruka. And then you can go to racing again." Haruka nodded, but the depressed expression refused to leave. "And what am I supposed to do until then?" the blonde then asked, her eyes finally coming up and meeting Michirus. "There's nothing else I'm really good at…except for playing the piano, and I can't do that all day long…" Michiru seemed to think for a while until she spoke up again. "Well…I'm looking for a duet partner, Haruka." Harukas eyebrows raised, and Hitomi, who was standing outside watching, could almost see the huge question mark that hovered over the racers head now. "A duet partner?" Haruka now repeated, frowning. Michiru nodded, smiling at her. "My school is holding a festival of classis music in two weeks, and I haven't found a decent pianist yet. Interested? It would be a good way to spent the time, at least in my opinion…" Slowly, Haruka started to smile, and Michiru could feel how her heart performed an excited somersault. "Well…it's better than sitting around at home all day long, I guess." The blonde finally spoke, and Michiru had to keep herself from jumping up and shouting Hooray! to the world. Outside the café, Hitomi grinned, since the wide grin that spread over her daughter's face showed her that something good just had happened. "Great." The aqua haired girl now spoke. "So when can we start?" Haruka shrugged. "Whenever you want. I'm all yours." The blonde then added with a wink, causing Michiru to blush deeply. "Well, if you say so…right now?" Haruka just nodded, and the two women rose form their seats and left the café, picking Hitomi up on their way out – not without Michiru scolding her mother for watching them – and headed off towards Michirus home. 


	9. Come Together

Chapter 8: Come Together

Soon, Haruka and Michiru were sitting in Michirus music room, Haruka awing at the expensive Steinway Piano that stood  in the middle of it while Michiru was busy with tuning her violin. "Like the piano?" the aqua haired girl now asked, putting her finally tuned violin aside. Haruka nodded, smiling at her, before she sat down at the piano. "So what do you want to play?" the blonde asked, her fingers resting at the keys. Michiru rummaged through one of the countless paper stacks that were everywhere in the room until she pulled out a sheet, handing it to Haruka. "This…I wrote it myself." The aqua haired girl added, a hint of pride in her voice. Haruka looked at the notes for a moment, then nodded. "Let's try it." Michiru nodded, picking up her violin. The two women started to play, the music soon filling the air with warmth and love. Michiru had closed her eyes, her bow more caressing the violin than playing it, while Harukas fingers danced over the keys. When the song ended, both of them seemed a little dazed. "You play so beautifully…" Michiru whispered, her eyes meeting Harukas. "You too." Haruka replied hoarsely, standing up and walking over to the aqua haired girl while she spoke. Michiru slowly put her violin down, her gaze never leaving Harukas. Slowly, the blonde moved downwards, until her lips met those of Michiru in a soft, innocent kiss. After a few moments, the two women parted again, Michiru looking at Haruka with a light smile playing around her lips – before she grabbed the blonde and pulled her down again, this time kissing her longer and with more passion. Haruka put both arms around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her closer, while Michiru laid her arms around the blondes neck. Their kiss deepened even more, both letting out a small moan when their tongues touched. Finally, they parted again, both out of breath. "Haruka…" Michiru whispered, her voice shaking with emotion, "I…" "Shht." Haruka interrupted her, before she pulled the smaller woman close again. "Don't talk. Just let me hold you." Michiru nodded, leaning her head against Harukas chest. They stood like that for a very long time.

Haruka entered the apartment she shared with her father, whistling a happy tune. Her father looked up in surprise when she entered; Masanori had called him after Haruka had left the track, and he already had been prepared for an angry and disappointed Haruka. Instead, a happy and cheerful one entered. "Hey Dad!" she called out while she walked past his working room, her anger when it came to him obviously forgotten. "Hey Haruka. Are you okay?" Hiroshi asked, worry in his voice. "Perfectly fine, Dad!" Haruka shouted back to him while she got out of her clothes and put on fresh ones. "How come? Masanori called me and told you that you can't race anymore, I assumed that you would explode." Hiroshi admitted while he entered his daughter's room. "Yeah, that's true." Haruka replied while she hurried to button her shirt up, "but Michiru and I are a couple now." Hiroshis eyes widened until they were twice as big then usual, and Haruka let out a sigh. "Just cope with it, okay?" she then spoke, trying not to sound angered. "Yeah…" Hiroshi replied while he turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll just cope with it." He slammed the door of his working room close, and Haruka let out a sigh, sitting down on her bed. After a few moments of thinking, Haruka bent her right leg again, sighing when the all-too-familiar "chhrk" sound came from it. And the same time, she wondered if she should tell Michiru about what had happened to her. _Will it scare her away? Or won't it matter to her? _The blonde thought to herself, letting out another sigh when she realized that she had no one to talk to about this. Her father obviously didn't approve her relationship with the aqua haired girl, and he surely wouldn't give her any good advice. _He'd more likely tell me to break up with her. Haruka flexed her biceps again, still impressed with her new strength, before she turned on the TV and started zapping through the programs._

The same time, Michiru laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a happy sigh from time to time. Her mind kept returning to the kiss she had shared with Haruka; all that she wanted was to kiss the blonde again, not just once, but more likely one million times. Letting out another sigh, the aqua haired girl rolled over, ending up lying on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands. "Haruka…" she whispered, her eyes focused on the huge poster of the racer that hung at her wall, before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. 


	10. Secret Revealed

Chapter 9: Secret Revealed

The next morning, Michiru was torn out of her sleep by the annoying beeping of the her alarm clock. Groaning, the aqua haired girl rolled over and turned it off, wishing for nothing more than that she could stay at home from school today. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, and so she climbed out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. One second later, her mother's voice came drifting up to her: "Michiru, dear! Are you up already?" "Yes mom!" Michiru called back while she dressed herself before she hurried over into the bathroom to put her light make-up on and do her hair. Ten minutes later, the aqua haired girl left the house and hurried over to the bus stop, waiting for her bus to come and pick her up.

Six endless school hours later, Michiru left the school building, glad that the day was finally over. She was just about to walk over to where the bus drove off when her best friend Miko suddenly nudged her ribs and pointed over to the main entrance. "I think somebody is waiting for you there, Michiru." The black haired girl then spoke, giggling. Michiru gave her an odd look before she looked over to where her friend pointed – and started to beam. "Haruka!" the aqua haired girl called out, running over to where the blonde stood, leaning against her black convertible grinning. The couple greeted each other with a long, gentle kiss, before Michiru pulled back and looked up at her lover. "How come you know when school ended today?" Haruka gave her a mischief grin and replied: "I called your mother and asked. She was more than glad to tell me, and also gave me a description of how I can reach the school the fastest." Michiru giggled and shook her head. "Typical for her!" The two grinned at each other before Haruka pointed to her car. "Allow me to give you a ride, my Lady?" Michiru smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, Sir." She then spoke, giggling. Haruka chuckled and held the door open for her girlfriend, allowing her to get in, before she climbed in herself and drove off. 

"Where are we going?" Michiru asked while Haruka zoomed down the street, driving way faster than allowed, but knowing that police never would give _her _a ticket. Haruka looked over at her and smiled. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" she then asked. Michiru smiled back and shook her head. "I'd be glad to invite you then." The blonde continued, earning another smile in return. Harukas smile faded though when suddenly a weird, rattling noise came from the hood of her car. "What the…" Haruka started, but her words got cut off when an explosion shook her vehicle, causing her to loose control. Michiru let out a shocked scream when the car started to slinger. Harukas hand gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles stood out white when she tried to get the car back under control. Another explosion made the car shake, and it's hood flew away, a dark column of smoke emerging from it. The front window burst into millions of splinters, a bigger one of them slicing her arm open without her even realising it. Finally, Haruka managed to stop the car, leaning her head on the steering wheel panting, sweat running down her brow. Next to her, Michiru closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the passenger's seat, her heart racing in her chest. "You…okay?" Haruka finally  found herself able to ask, leaning back and opening her eyes again. Michiru nodded, but suddenly her eyes widened. "Haruka, you are bleeding!" Haruka looked down at herself, only to find out that one of the splinters had cut a deep wound into her left upper arm. Letting out an angry growl, the blonde wiped the blood off – only to expose silver glinting metal underneath. Michirus eyes widened even more, and Haruka nearly had a heart attack when she realized what had happened. "Haruka, what…what is this?" Michiru whispered, staring at the metal underneath Harukas skin in horror. Haruka stared at her hands for a few moments in silence before she spoke, her voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. "We need to talk."

"…and that's what happened." Haruka finished her explanation, not daring to look at her girlfriend after the last words had left her mouth. It was the gentle touch of Michirus hand on her own that made her look up. "Haruka…none of this is your fault." The aqua haired girl spoke, her voice full of sympathy and love. "You were in a coma, and it was the only way to save you." Haruka gave her an unsure look. "You…you don't want to leave me now?" she finally asked, her voice shaking. "Of course not!" Michiru cried out, shocked at the blondes suspicion. "Why should I?" "I'm a freak!" Haruka hollered out, her desperation clearly showing in her voice. "They made me a freaking robot!" "No." Michiru replied, gently squeezing her hand. "You aren't a robot, Haruka. Robots don't have any emotions, but you have plenty." Haruka chuckled at the last bit and nodded. "Thanks." She then softly spoke. Michiru smiled at her once more before pointing to the still smoking car. "So…what shall we do about that car of yours?" 


	11. Broken Trust

Chapter 10: Broken Trust

„It will take us at least one week to get your car back to it's former condition." The mechanic of the garage Haruka had taken her car too spoke, causing the blonde to groan. "Dang." She then spoke, looking at the sad remains of her car frowning. "We'll call you as soon as we are done, okay?" the mechanic offered, earning a nod in reply. "Okay. I'll be waiting for your call then." The blonde said her goodbye to the mechanic and left, meeting Michiru who had been waiting outside. "What did they say?" Haruka let out a sigh and replied: "It will take at least one week to repair my poor baby." "Aww." Michiru cooed, gently patting Harukas shoulder. "It'll be okay." Haruka smiled at her girlfriend before she pulled out her cell phone. "Let's call a taxi, shall we?" she then suggested, earning a nod and a smile from Michiru.

After the two women had finished lunch, they also spent the rest of the day together, much to Michirus happiness. Finally, when it was already 9 o'clock PM, the blonde drove her girlfriend home. "See you tomorrow?" Michiru asked, hope in her voice. Her heart sang when Haruka nodded and smiled. "I'll pick you up from school again, ok?" Michiru beamed and nodded before she kissed Haruka goodbye and climbed out of the car, hurrying into her house. 

The next morning, Haruka was torn out of her sleep when her father banged at her door and yelled: "Haruka! Haruka, wake up!" The blonde groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing them a while before she got out of bed and staggered over to the door, opening it. "What is it?" she asked groggily, but awoke immediately when her father shoved the newest edition of Tokyo Sports Magazine into her face. Her eyes fell on the headline, and her blood froze.

_Haruka Tenoh admits: Yes, I am a Cyborg!_

"What…how…who…" Haruka stammered while her father threw the newspaper to the ground. "Your girlfriend!" he then accused, glaring at Haruka as if all of this was her fault. "She is the daughter of the one who owns Tokyo Sports Magazine! Your career is probably ruined and it's the fault of this little bitch!" "Don't talk about her like that!" Haruka shot back, feeling how anger rose inside her. "She didn't do it!" "Then who else could have done?" Hiroshi asked, while Haruka shook her head in denial. "She, you and I are the only people who know, and _I_ know that you and me didn't tell the newspaper. So whom?" "She can't have done this." Haruka whispered, though realisation slowly dawned in her brain – and in her heart. "No…it can't have been her…" "I'm sorry, Haruka." Her father softly spoke, putting one hand on her shoulder, while finally, Haruka started to cry.

Michiru stood in front of her school, a disappointed expression on her face. Although Haruka had promised that she would pick her up, the blonde hadn't shown up yet, and slowly, Michiru started to worry. Finally, a dark blue Rover pulled up to the school yard, and Michiru started to beam. Her smile slowly vanished though when Haruka got out of the car and the aqua haired girl could see her girlfriends face. It was as hard as stone and as cold as ice. "Care to explain this?" Haruka now snarled, not bothering to greet Michiru, but instead throwing the new issue of Tokyo Sports Time over to her. Somehow, Michiru managed to catch it, and the headline practically sprang into her eyes. "Why did you tell him?" Haruka now asked, her voice full of hurt and grief. "Why? I trusted you, and you…" "I didn't tell anyone." Michiru whispered, her eyes filling with tears when she realized what was happening. She was losing Haruka, and there was nothing she could do about it. Haruka just shook her head and slowly turned away from her. "I trusted you…and I loved you." The blonde spoke, not looking at the aqua haired girl anymore. "You destroyed both of that." With that, Haruka got back into her car and drove off, leaving Michiru behind alone –  who now started to cry heavily. 

"I can't believe she did that!" Hitomi cried out while she held her crying daughter in her arms. "And she just didn't believe you?" the elder woman then asked. Michiru shook her head, still crying. "Her father and I are the only people I know besides herself…" the aqua haired girl then sobbed. "And she assumes that her father wouldn't tell anyone, so in her eyes, it only could have been me…" Hitomi continued holding her daughter and stroking her back while she decided to have a little talk with her husband to find out who told him about Harukas secret. 


	12. Attacking What She Loves

Chapter 11:  Attacking What She Loves

"I said, leave me alone!"  Haruka yelled into the receiver of her phone before she slammed it down, letting out a frustrated sigh.  Ever since the Tokyo Sports Magazine had wrote that special headline, she hadn't been able to find a single second of peace; the phone rang 24/7, and when she left the house, the reporters literally jumped her.  Letting out another sigh, Haruka stared at her phone for a few seconds before she unplugged it.  As if the reporters weren't enough already, Michiru called everyday, trying to convince her that she had nothing to do with what had happened.  "Well, she won't have any luck with that."  Haruka mumbled to herself, determined to forget the aqua-haired beauty and move on, which was harder than she had thought.  Although Michiru had betrayed her in such an evil way, the blonde still had deep feelings for her; sometimes, she awoke in the middle of the night, her heart filled with the burning desire to hold and kiss the aqua-haired girl.  Letting out another sigh, Haruka just wanted to turn away from the phone and walk into her room, when the doorbell rang, causing her to jump in surprise.  After collecting herself again, Haruka called out:  "Who is it?" 

"It's me."  Michiru's soft voice came through the closed door.  Haruka closed her eyes for a moment before she replied:  "I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" 

"Yes."  Michiru answered, her voice full of sadness all of a sudden.  "But please, Haruka, talk to me … just once … please, listen to me!"  The aqua-haired girl stood in front of the door, waiting for Haruka to answer.  When the blonde didn't speak up, her heart sank.  _"That's it. She'll hate me forever …"  Suddenly, the sound of a key turning in a lock could be heard, and then the door opened.  Haruka looked at her with sceptic eyes, but at least she had opened the door.  "Come in."  The blonde finally spoke, not all too friendly, but it was a start.  Michiru gave her a small, hesitating smile before she stepped into the house, Haruka closing and locking the door again as soon as she had entered.  "So what do you want?"  The blonde then asked, sounding impatient while she leaned against the wall.  "Haruka …"  Michiru started before she gulped, her mouth feeling awfully dry suddenly.  "Could I … could I have something to drink first?"  The aqua-haired girl then asked, as shy as she had been when she had met the blonde for the first time.  Haruka let out a sigh and nodded.  "Sure.  C'mon."  The two women walked into the kitchen, where Haruka opened the fridge and pulled a can of iced tea out of it, handing it to Michiru.  "There ya go."  Michiru gave her another small, unsure smile, her heart sinking again when it wasn't returned, before opening the can and taking a long gulp from it.  "Thanks."  She softly spoke afterwards, though Haruka didn't really react to it.  "Tell me what you want."  The blonde demanded, desperately trying to keep her calm and cold expression and not to let her desires show.  "I didn't tell anyone."  Michiru softly spoke, her eyes not leaving Haruka's.  Haruka let out a sigh and replied:  "Prove it  There aren't many other people who know.  Only my father and myself, to be exact." _

"Why should I do something like that?"  Michiru suddenly cried out, her eyes filling with tears.  "Why, Haruka?  Tell me!  I love you, for Heaven's sake, so why should I do something like that?"

 "How can I know?"  Haruka shot back, feeling angered and touched at the same time.  Angered because Michiru still denied what she had done, and touched because of the love confession the aqua-haired girl had just made.  "Please …"  Michiru now continued, the tears slowly running down her cheeks.  "Why can't you believe me?"  Haruka let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes for a second before she answered.  "Listen, Michiru … I don't think that my father told the newspaper about it.  So ..."  Michiru looked down at her feet, letting out a small sob.  "I love you, Haruka."  The aqua-haired girl then added, her eyes coming up again to meet those of the blonde once more.  "I wish you would believe me …"  Haruka looked away, and after one last desperate look, Michiru turned around and left the apartment, crying on her way out.  Haruka waited until she was sure that the aqua-haired girl was gone, then she allowed herself to cry too. 

Michiru walked away from Haruka's house, her head hanging low since she didn't want any pedestrians to see her tears.  From time to time, a small sob would escape her throat, but luckily nobody heard it.  The last thing Michiru needed now was fake sympathy from some stranger.  As if on cue, a somehow familiar voice came from behind, making her jump.  "Need help, young lady?"  Michiru turned around and looked at the man who had spoken to her, surprise in her eyes.  "Hey … what are you doing …"  Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, the man suddenly threw himself forward.  For one second, Michiru could see something silver glinting in his hand, then terrible pain rushed through her body.  She let out a small yelp and fell to her knees, staring in shock at the bloodied knife her attacker still held.  "What ..?  Why ..?"  She stammered while blood started to run from the wound in her stomach.  "You …" 

"Shht."  The attacker whispered, stepping closer to her and running one hand down her face.  "It's necessary; now close your eyes … I'll make it quick."  And then, the knife came down again. 


	13. Sins Of The Father

Chapter 12: Sins Of The Father

Two nurses and one doctor looked up in shock when the door of the intensive care unit suddenly flew open and a tall blonde woman stormed in, shouting: "Where is she? Is she okay?!" "Hey, calm down." One of the nurses spoke, hurrying over to the freaking-out blonde. "Whom are you looking for?" the elder woman gently asked, putting one hand on the tall blondes shoulder. "Michiru Kaioh." Haruka finally managed to say, her voice sounding awfully hoarse all of a sudden. "I was told that she is here…" The nurse nodded and pointed to one of the rooms. "In there. Who are you?" "Haruka Tenoh…her girlfriend." The blonde replied. For one second, the nurse looked a little shocked, then she smiled. "Okay. Follow me then." Haruka nodded and walked after the elder woman, who opened the door she had pointed at before and allowed the blonde to step in. While Haruka walked over to the bed Michiru laid in motionless, the nurse gently closed the door, leaving the two women alone. Slowly, Haruka walked over to the bed and sat down next to it, gently taking Michirus hand into her own. The aqua haired girl laid in the bed lifeless; a bandage was wrapped around her stomach, a second one covered her neck., both of them bloodstained at several spots. Haruka could feel how her eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face in the white blanket that covered Michirus body. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispered, her words followed by a sob. "I'm so sorry…" Finally, the tears started to run down her face, staining the white blanket. "Don't leave me." Haruka begged, raising her head again to look at the comatose girl. "Please…don't leave me. I love you…stay…you can't leave me. Not now. Not after what I did…" When there was no response, Haruka closed her eyes tightly, and another sob shook her body. "They don't know if she will live." A sad, female voice suddenly came from behind, causing Haruka to jump. Upon looking around, the blonde found herself face to face with Hitomi, Michirus mother. "I'm sorry." Haruka whispered, not daring to look the elder woman into the eyes. "This is all my fault…the one who attacked her is after me, and he nearly killed her to hurt me…" "Do you know who did it?" Hitomi asked, sitting down next to the blonde who shook her head. "No…" "Michiru told me before she fell unconscious." Hitomi softly spoke, not daring to look at Haruka. "Who?" the blonde asked, her voice suddenly full of fear. Fear of what the answer might be. Finally, Hitomi looked up again, into the blondes eyes. "Your father, Haruka."

"Haruka! Haruka, wait!" Hitomi called out, hurrying after the blonde, hoping that she would be able to catch her. Unfortunately, she had no chance; Haruka had always been a fast runner, but now with her cyborg parts, she was even faster than she had been before. Before Hitomi even had the slightest chance to catch up to the blonde, Haruka was already in her car and sped off. 

Hiroshi was sitting in his office, cleaning the bloodied knife and whistling a happy tune when all of a sudden, the door burst open. While Hiroshi still turned around to look, Haruka had reached his chair with two fast steps and had grabbed his throat, lifting him up in the air, her biceps bulging out. "You bastard!" Haruka screamed at her father, fire in her eyes. "I swear, if she dies, I'll…" "You'll what?" Hiroshi asked, his voice sounding thin thanks to the fact that Haruka cut his flow of air off. "Kill me? You'll go to prison for that, you know." Letting out a scream filled with rage, Haruka threw her father away, causing him to hit the wall and break a shelf on his way down to the ground. Hiroshi groaned and sat up, rubbing his back, pulling some small black object out of his pocket in the process without Haruka noticing. The blonde now walked over to her father, staring down on him with hate in her eyes. "I just should rip your head off. You know I can do it." Haruka growled, her fists shaking with held-back fury. Hiroshi just shrugged. "Of course you could. But you won't." Slowly, Hiroshi came to his feet, hiding his right hand behind his back. "Oh, and why not?" Haruka replied, not trying to hide her anger anymore. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" "Well…" Hiroshi replied, an odd smile suddenly on his face, "probably because…I will kill you first!" And with that, Hiroshi threw himself forward, crashing into his surprised daughter. Haruka felt how something hard was rammed into her stomach, then Hiroshi pushed the button of the electro shocker. A wave of electricity flowed through Harukas body, the metal parts inside her heating up from it. Haruka let out a gurgling sound, her eyes rolling back in her head before she slowly sank to the ground, her knees giving in underneath her. She fell to the ground, ending up on her back lying motionless, her eyes rolled back in her head so far that only white could be seen. Hiroshi pulled back the electro shocker and smiled at his fallen daughter before he threw the weapon away and left the room, not bothering to look back anymore. 


	14. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 13: Bring Me To Life

Hitomi returned to Michirus room, hoping that Haruka wouldn't do anything stupid, when the next shock already awaited her: her daughter was stirring in her bed, her eyes open. "Michiru!" Hitomi cried out, practically jumping to her daughter's side. "Michiru, can you hear me?" The aqua haired girl looked at her mother, and to the elder woman's shock, her eyes were full of terror and pain. "Michiru…Michi, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, her voice shaking all of a sudden. "Haruka…" Michiru groaned, trying to sit up, completely ignoring her wounds. „She needs me…" „Michiru, no! You have to stay in bed!" Hitomi cried out, trying to make Michiru lie down again. "I can't stay in bed!" Michiru suddenly yelled at her, pushing her back with surprising strength. "She's dying! She needs me!" Hitomi just stared at her daughter, wondering how the aqua haired could know all of this. "How…what happened?" the elder woman finally asked. "I don't know exactly…" Michiru whispered, rubbing her hurt throat while she spoke. "But her father attacked her…and she's dying, mother, please, we need to save her!" After a few seconds of thinking, Hitomi nodded. "Good. Let's get out and see what we can do for her."

Haruka laid on the ground motionless, her eyes staring up to the ceiling without really seeing anything. Her whole body felt as if it was set on fire; she was still alive, but knew that death would come to take her with him soon. Her chest rose and fell a few more times, then she slowly stopped breathing, her eyes slowly closing. 

Michiru leaned against the door of her mother's car, holding her stomach and breathing heavily. From time to time, Hitomi would look at her daughter worried, but the aqua haired girl shrugged it off every time and urged her to drive even faster. Finally, the two women reached the apartment where Haruka and her father had been living, and Michiru jumped out of the car, once more ignoring her wounds. "Michiru! Slow down!" Hitomi cried out while the aqua haired girl already ran towards the entrance. She quickly pushed the door open and hurried up the stairs, stopping in front of the door that led into Harukas apartment. Much to her relief, Michiru found the door open; she pushed it open and entered carefully, fearing that Harukas crazy father would jump out of somewhere any moment. Luckily, that didn't happen, and thus, the aqua haired girl could make her way into the living room. And that was when she saw Haruka.

"Haruka!" the aqua haired girl cried out, kneeling next to the side of the fallen blonde in the next second, her own wounds completely forgotten. The smell of burnt flesh laid in the air, but that wasn't the thing that shocked Michiru most. The fact that made the aqua haired girl nearly jump out of her skin in horror was that Haruka wasn't breathing anymore.

"No." Michiru whispered, frantically searching for a pulse at the blondes neck. "No…" Behind her, Hitomi came running into the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the blonde on the ground. While her mother still stared, Michiru desperately started to pump Harukas chest, hoping that she could bring her heart back to beating. After five pumps, the aqua haired girl moved away from Harukas chest, only to blow air into the blondes mouth. (A/N: That's how I learned to do life reanimation. I hope it's correct ^^;;;) She continued like that for almost twenty minutes, not noticing how the wound in her stomach opened up again from the sheer strain. Hitomi, on the other hand, did notice. "Honey, stop." She softly spoke, putting one hand on her daughters shoulder. "You're only killing yourself. It's too late, you can't help her…" "No." Michiru replied, thick pearls of sweat running from her brow. "No, I won't let her die! You hear me? _I won't let her die!" _Hitomi took one step back at the sudden outburst of her daughter, then just nodded and allowed Michiru to continue with the life reanimation.

Another twenty minutes later, there still was nothing. Harukas heart refused to beat again; although Michiru tried more than hard, nothing seemed to work. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Michiru broke down over the blondes body, crying heavily. "No." she sobbed,  over and over again, as if this could help her to bring Haruka back. "No…no…" And suddenly, with one huge outburst, the aqua haired girl smashed her fist down on the blondes chest. "Don't you dare to leave me now!" Michiru screamed, tears running down her face like two small rivers. "Don't you dare to! You hear? Don't you _dare!__" Ever sentence was accomplished by another punch at Harukas chest, and suddenly, the blonde let out a hoarse cough, and her body jerked upwards. Then, the blondes eyes suddenly shot open, and she pulled in a deep breath before she turned on her side and vomited, her whole body shaking. Michiru let out a surprised mixture of a sob and a gasp before she gently placed one hand on Harukas shoulder. "Haruka! Can you hear me?" Finally, after vomiting out everything that had been inside her stomach, Haruka turned back to look at the aqua haired girl. "Thanks." The blonde then whispered, her voice hoarse and full of emotion. "Thanks, Michiru….for bringing me to life." _


	15. Bye Bye Daddy

Chapter 14: Bye Bye Daddy

Finally, after almost twenty more minutes, Haruka found herself able to stand up without collapsing again. Gently, the blonde helped Michiru up and supported her, shocked when she saw red blood staining the aqua haired girls shirt. "We have to get her back to the hospital." Hitomi spoke, her voice full of determination. "Before she collapses instead of you, Haruka." Haruka nodded and gently picked Michiru up, carrying her in her arms as if she was a small child. Michiru winced in pain at the movement, her hand coming up to clutch her bleeding stomach. "Shht." Haruka whispered into her girlfriends ear, her voice calming and soothing. "Hold still, Michiru…don't move." Michiru nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against Harukas shoulder. Quickly, the blonde and Hitomi left the apartment, hurrying over to the car and driving off into the hospital. 

Two hours later, Michiru was back in her bed, her wound stitched up again, her doctor mad at her for running off. Haruka sat next to the bed, holding her girlfriends hands and smiling at her non-stop. Michiru, though tired, smiled back, gently squeezing Harukas hands from time to time. "I will make him pay for what he did." Haruka promised before gently kissing her girlfriend. "No need to." Hitomis voice suddenly came form behind, startling both Haruka and Michiru. The elder woman smiled at the two girls and sat down next to Haruka. "I called the police, they're probably picking your father up by now." "Oh." Haruka spoke, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well…I guess that's ok." She finally sighed, leaning back in her chair and looking up to the ceiling. "Though it would have been nice to kick his butt before they lock him in." Hitomi chuckled and nodded. "I totally believe that, Haruka. But it's better that way…he gets what he deserves, and you won't get into any trouble again." Haruka nodded, blushing at the trouble part. Both Hitomi and Michiru giggled at that, and after giving both of them a mock glare,  Haruka chuckled with them.

While the three women had their fun in the hospital, Hiroshi was found and immediately arrested from two policemen. Two hours after the attack on his daughter, the doctor found himself in the backseat of a police car, hands cuffed behind his back, full of anger and hate. "All of you will pay for this!" Hiroshi yelled, kicking the door of the car enraged. "I'm in a high position! I know important people!" "And you tried to kill your own daughter, so shut the fuck up and be a good boy." One of the policemen finally barked, and that caused Hiroshi to shut up.

Haruka unlocked the door to the apartment she had used to share with her father, entered and closed the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, the blonde checked her watch, only to find out that it was half past eight pm. Much to her dismay, Michirus doctor had kicked her out at eight, telling her that visiting hours were over; Haruka had tried to convince him into letting her stay by telling him that she was Michirus girlfriend and the famous racer Haruka Tenoh, but he hadn't been impressed at all and simply had kicked her out. Now, the blonde let herself fall down on her couch and stared up at the ceiling. That soon bored her, and so she turned on the TV. Ten minutes later, Haruka was fast asleep on the couch, her snoring echoing through the empty apartment.

The next morning, Haruka was torn out of her sweet dreams when the doorbell rang. Groaning, the blonde forced her eyes open, crawled off the couch and made her way over to the door, rubbing her eyes all the way. Upon opening it, she found herself face to face with Hitomi, who gave her a bright grin. "Rise and shine, Haruka!" she then called out. Haruka just groaned and leaned against the timber set. "Dear God, it's seven am." The racer then spoke, giving Hitomi a mock glare. "What do you want this early?" "Pick you up and drive over to the police station." Hitomi replied, smiling. "You need to give your evidence about the attack." Haruka nodded and yawned before she replied: "Let me get ready, then we can leave." 

Twenty minutes later, Haruka and Hitomi were driving over to the Tokyo Police Station, of course in Harukas car, since  the blonde would rather die than let anyone drive her anywhere. Soon enough, the two of them reached the police station, Haruka parked her car and both of them got out. They entered the huge building and quickly found the room they were looking for; after a quick introduction, Haruka started giving her evidence, her voice steady all the time. 

As soon as the blonde had finished, she signed the protocol and leaned back in her seat, letting out a sigh. "What will happen now?" she finally asked, earning a smile from the officer who had taken her statement. "Your father will be sued for attempted murder in two cases, as well as for the manipulations he made on your cars. He probably will go to prison for a loooong time." Haruka nodded and stood up, saying her goodbye to the police officer and left the room, meeting Hitomi outside. "How was it?" the elder woman asked, and Haruka gave her a small smile. "It went fine. They'll send him to prison." Hitomi gave a look of approval, and the two women left the police station. Before Haruka got into her car, she looked up to the windows where the suspects where kept in remand. "Bye bye, Daddy." The blonde softly spoke, then climbed into the car and drove off, leaving the police station and her father behind. 


	16. Last Fight

Chapter 15: Last Fight

„Finally, he's locked away." Haruka sighed, leaning back in her chair. Michiru let out a sigh too and nodded. "Thank God…he was really scary." Haruka agreed on that, stretching her sore muscles. "I jus wish I knew why he was doing all of this." The blonde then sighed, limply hanging in the chair. "I'm his only daughter after all…" Michiru reached out and gently took her girlfriend's hand. "He must have some kind of mental disorder." Hitomi threw in from her place next to the bed. "That's the only possible reason why he would do something like this." Haruka nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah…after all, he first manipulated my car, then did everything to save me…it doesn't make sense." Both Hitomi and Michiru agreed on that, and Haruka hung her head low. "I never noticed anything." She then whispered, her eyes glistening with tears when her head come up again. "If I had…maybe I had been able to keep him from hurting you, Michiru. I'm sorry…" "Don't blame yourself, Haruka." Michiru replied, her voice gentle. "It's not your fault…not at all. Nobody noticed that your father was on the best way to go crazy…not even his colleagues at the hospital, and they saw him more than you did." Finally, Haruka nodded, though she didn't seem completely convinced. "Still…" she then sighed, giving her girlfriend an apologizing look, "I should have protected you better. And I should have trusted you…I just didn't believe you when you told me that it wasn't you who told the newspaper about my secret, and that was wrong." "It's understandable." Michiru replied, her eyes capturing Harukas while she spoke. "You trusted your father, and that's okay…it was the first logic conclusion you jumped to. I'm not mad at you, Haruka, or anything else. I'm just glad that you're okay and that we got back together." Finally, Haruka smiled again, then leaned forward and gently kissed her lover. "Me too." She then whispered into Michirus ear, earning a smile in return. 

Four hours later, the doctor kicked both Haruka and Hitomi out, demanding that Michiru needed her rest to recover from her wounds. In front of the hospital entrance, Haruka said her goodbye to Hitomi and made her way over to her car. She was digging for her car keys when she noticed that something was wrong. Haruka had to look twice to realize what had happened: somebody had slashed her tires. All of them. "Oh, now, come on!" Haruka cried out, feeling how anger and frustration rose inside her. "Who on Earth did that?!" "You really need to ask?" an all-too-familiar voice suddenly came from behind, causing the blonde to jump. Quickly, she twirled around, only to find herself face to face with her father – who now gave her a cruel grin. "Surprised to see me, aren't you." He spoke when Haruka just stared at him, not able to say anything. "How…how did you get out?" the blonde finally managed to ask, her voice shaking although she tried to keep it steady. Her father grinned again and shrugged. "I told you, I know very important people. People who are willing to pay enough to get me free until the trial takes place." "So enjoy your freedom." Haruka replied, finally able to speak without showing her fear anymore. "You do know that they will lock you up again immediately if you try to attack me now." Hiroshi shrugged, his grin widening, making him look like the maniac he was. "I don't really care. They'll lock me up anyway for what I did to that little bitch you call your girlfriend, so it doesn't matter if they lock me forever for killing you." "You won't get this close to me once more." Haruka replied, raising her fists. "And I won't give you another chance to use your little shocker thingy on me." "Too bad it didn't work the first time." Hiroshi sighed, pulling the shocked out and throwing it to the ground. "But this time, I don't need it anyway. I'll defeat you in the classic way, hand-to-hand-combat." Haruka snorted at that, her voice full of arrogance when she replied: "You'll lose big time then. After all, I'm the one with Cyborg parts inside." Hiroshi gave her another grin and raised his fists too. "We'll see, Haruka. And now…fight!" And with that, he threw himself forward, attacking his daughter. 

Haruka reacted quick when her father attacked her; instead of trying to dodge or block his hit, she simply jumped straight into the air. Her father, who had awaited everything but that, couldn't stop his attack anymore and ended up crashing straight into her car, yelping in pain at the hard impact. Haruka landed behind him, a slight grin on her face before she spun around and kicked her father's feet out from underneath with him, causing him to land on his butt. Before he had the time to react, she had grabbed his collar and picked him up, lifting him high in the air. "Not so strong now anymore, are you." She snarled, her grip around Hiroshi's collar tightening. Before he had the chance to reply, the blonde had thrown him away, causing him to fly through the air for a while until he hit the ground, where he laid groaning. Grinning, Haruka pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number of Tokyo Police Station. "Hello? This is Haruka Tenoh speaking…I think my father just lost his chance to stay out of prison. Yeah, he attacked me…don't worry, he's out cold. Okay…at Tokyo Hospital…good. Thanks." Grinning even broader, Haruka put her cell phone back into the pocket of her jacket and leaned against her car, waiting for the police to come and pick her father up. 


End file.
